with your touch, i burned
by QueenHeartfilia
Summary: (HIATUS/DISCONTINUED) AU In which when you touch your soulmate, a color representing an emotion appears. (Modern/Soulmate AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Date: 9/26/16**

 **Time: 10:58 pm**

 **Listening To: Youth (Kasum Remix) - Troye Sivan**

 _with your touch, i burned._

Everyday Lucy longed for color.

The blonde could see fine, but as she tapped at the soft skin of her forearm, as usual, nothing happened.

Then again, that was the job of her soulmate.

The world was a strange place. According to tradition, when soulmates connect physically, a color representing their emotions radiates from the point. Unfortunately, in most cases fate was cruel and the two could be placed at opposite sides of the world, never even getting to see the face of their fated love.

Lucy Heartfilia however, was not one of those cases.

And there she sat in the quiet coffee shop, sipping on her mug as she watched the early winter frost cloud the window beside her. She waved goodbye to the cashier as she made her way out, the familiar jingle of the door being drowned in the commotion of the Magnolia roads. Adjusting her coat, she set out on her walk home.

Lucy hummed softly to herself once she was a few blocks away from her apartment, the streets thankfully much quieter on this side of the city.

The blonde took slight notice of two men running towards her, or at least that's what it initially looked like. As the two men grew closer, she realized one was chasing the other. The latter yelling out a few _choice words_ she'd rather not mention. As they rushed past her, she noticed the man in front start to slip on the frozen sidewalk, Lucy tried calling out a quick warning, but was cut off as she was suddenly yanked down.

 _Thud._

She winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg, whipping her head around to meet the face of the young man. Lucy's voice cut off as she realized the man was staring intently at her elbow, his sharp eyes widened with amazement. The blonde took in the time to asses who this jerk was, or at least gain an appearance so she could avoid him in the future. He was wearing a thin leather jacket and beanie, _(surprising since it was practically below freezing.)_ she thought to herself, with a few tufts of pink seeping out from the hat. He looked back up at her, a eye squinting smile breaking out on his _god forbiddingly_ handsome features.

"It's her!" He cried out happily as he turned around to call his friend over.

Lucy looked at his in confusion, the young man too giddy to even notice.

"You say that about every girl you run into, asshat." The other replied, making Lucy's ground companion frown.

"I'm _positive_ Gray, I saw it!" He whined, throwing a hand back to point at the girl's elbow.

Lucy cut them off before they could get any further in their argument, "Could you please explain what you.. _saw?_ "

The pink haired man jumped to his feet, "Let me help you up."

"I asked you a question."

" _Just watch_ , weirdo."

Lucy wasn't really a fan of being called 'weirdo' but that was probably the most normal thing that's happened in the three minutes she's been with this guy. So reluctantly, she took his hand.

 _Yellow, the color of joy._

As soon as her small hand melded with his, a bright yellow glow emitted from the male's side, his face lighting up all over again as he took in the vivid gleam.

"N-No way. You're my-"

"Take that ice dick! I don't see _your_ soulmate anywhere."

Gray just responded with a snort, "I feel bad for you," he said, turning to the blonde, "considering you'll be spending the rest of your life with his nasty ass."

"Want to say that to my face, stripper?"

"Bring it on, pyro!"

This was going to be a long day.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Lucy asked the pink haired man across from her, the three deciding to stop at fast food restaurant to talk things over.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," he glanced over at Gray, who was ordering for the group, the man paling as he read off Natsu's order, "Hang on a second. I never got your name either, didn't I?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she sighed, "So we're soulmates, huh?"

Natsu's smile faltered for a moment, "You sound disappointed." He laughed awkwardly, "I guess i wasn't the whole 'prince charming' you were expecting?"

"W-what no! I just-" Lucy searched for the right words, to be honest, that was exactly what she meant. But she couldn't just say that! ' _Great job Lu,'_ she chided herself, ' _Half an hour into meeting your soulmate and you already made him feel like crap.'_

'Ugh, words are hard…" She finally muttered out, internally facepalming at how awkward the situation became.

Natsu reached over and hit her arm gently, a pale green appearing from the contact. "Hey it's okay, I'm pretty overwhelmed with this now too," he gave a sheepish smile, "I figured I'd never actually find you, so I'm kinda lost from this point."

Lucy giggled at his reaction, ' _So he feels the same, that's pretty reassuring.'_ Luckily, Gray arrived with the platter of food before the mood could be ruined again. Natsu immediately dug in as the plate touched the table, leaving Gray and Lucy to chat on their own.

The blonde listened quietly as Gray told Lucy about some of their friends, all sounding so different from the last it was a surprise they were even the same species.

There was Erza, the so called 'cake obsessed amazon woman' in which both men shivered at every mentioning of her name.

Cana, the sisterly drunk. Natsu piped in on this one, telling Lucy of all the crazy ways the girl had managed to sneak in alcohol into public places.

Mirajane, Lucy jumped up in excitement at her name. Mirajane Strauss was a world renowned model, her main photoshoots being for Lucy's favorite magazines. She was apparently just as nice as the articles said, but could be even more terrifying than Erza if you push a wrong button. ' _Noted.'_ She reminded herself.

Gajeel and Loke, the only other men of the group.

"Loke is a flirt, so watch out. And Gajeel is just an ass, so if he says anything to you just kick his ass." Natsu explained, causing Gray to nod in agreement.

"He may be a prick, but at least he has the standards to not hit a lady."

Lucy shook her head in confirmation, "Anyone else?" She asked, doubting she could remember anymore people anyway.

" _Wemphy_." Natsu's voice muffled by the giant hamburger he was too busy devouring.

Gray facepalmed at the man's actions, 'We're in public dumbass, have some decency," After giving a hefty glare at Natsu, he turned to Lucy, "What he _meant_ to say, is Wendy. She's his little sister."

"You have a sister?" Lucy asked surprised.

Natsu nodded his head, thankfully swallowing before speaking this time, "She's fourteen, you'd love her."

Gray rolled his eyes, " _Unlike this one,_ Wendy is actually well behaved and polite."

"I'm nice!"

"The whole reason we're sitting here is because you took off running with my phone and knocked this poor girl down in the process!"

Natsu just simply shrugged and went back to his meal.

"So Lucy, is there anyone that you're close to?"

The blonde choked a bit on her drink, she wasn't really sure how to answer that.

"W-Well, there's my roommate Brandish, but she's about it." She laughed awkwardly, trying to avoid the two mens' eyes.

"No one else?" Natsu asked, looking up from his burger to stare at Lucy.

She shrugged, smiling sheepishly, "Guess I don't get out much?"

Gray and Natsu exchanged a look and Natsu spoke again, "Well I guess it's good you found me then, our friends would love you!" He flashed her another grin and crumpled up his napkin, "Are you two ready to go?"

The two nodded and stood, Lucy moved for her purse but Natsu stopped her, insisting on paying for her meal.

"You should pay for me too, pyro."

Natsu turned back at him and scoffed, "If that's your way of flirting, I'm not surprised you haven't found anyone yet."

And that's how they were kicked out of a McDonald's.

 **And that's it for now! I'll be writing more chapters for this so I'll actually be delving more into the soulmate part of this AU, and this is my first fanfiction so feedback would be greatly appreciated. :,^)**

 **A guide to the 'colors' I'll be using:**

 **Red: Passion/Anger**

 **Orange: Fear/Curiosity**

 **Yellow: Joy**

 **Green: Shame/Envy**

 **Blue: Sadness/Guilt**

 **Purple: Trust**

 **Pink: Love**

 **Black: Hate/Grief**

 **Date: 9/27/16**

 **Time: 1:12 pm**

 **Listening To: Lonely Road- Henderson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Date: 9/27/16**

 **Time: 3:05 pm**

 **Listening To: polarize -Twenty One Pilots**

 _with your touch, i burned._

Lucy hummed to herself as she made the walk back home, Natsu had decided to accompany her while Gray went his separate way.

"Do you want my number?" Natsu suddenly asked, the blonde stumbled the question taking her by surprise.

Lucy stared at him, causing the man to shift uncomfortably, "Well if we're going to be soulmates we kind of need to at least stay in contact."

"Of course!" She said a little too quickly, putting in an awkward cough to regain her composure, "I mean, I'd like that."

Natsu smiled, fishing his phone from his pocket and handing it to Lucy, the latter doing the same with her own.

A faint purple appearing as their fingers brushed. She tapped the contacts icon, and added herself;

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**_

Natsu smiled as he handed back her phone, waving goodbye as they reached the door to her apartment complex. Lucy waved back in response, and looked down at her screen.

 _ **Natsu**_ ❤

 _ **(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**_

She almost dropped her phone.

 _Oh what has fate gotten her into._

 _XXX_

Lucy groaned for about the hundredth time in the past hour, flinging yet another outfit over her shoulder, the blonde wanting to just bury herself in the already large mound of clothing and never come out.

 _Why was picking a simple outfit so hard?_

All it was was a party at Loke's house, from what Natsu had told her, it was his birthday, and the guy always throws the biggest parties to celebrate. She had agreed to be his plus one, the blonde now regretting her decision.

She had spent the past two hours messily throwing clothes together in an attempt to get something at least somewhat appealing, with nothing so far seeming to satisfy her.

Lucy reached for her phone to see if Brandish could help,

 _ **L: i need fashion advice ╥**_ _ **﹏╥**_

 _ **B: sorry out with Mari rn, ask me later.**_

As usual, no help. She would reply back, but the last time Lucy tried talking back to her roommate her psycho girlfriend threatened to blind her.

Yeah, _definitely_ not picking that option.

So instead she resorted to Natsu, the only other person her age in her contact list. Looking back at her massive pile of clothes, she sighed and started typing.

 _ **L: why must you put me through this struggle**_

 _ **N: ?**_

 _ **L: i have nfc what to wear for the party**_

 _ **N: just wear whatever lmao**_

 _ **L: nothing looks good on me ;_;**_

 _ **N: thats a lie, you look good in everything**_

Lucy's face went red as she processed his text, and she didn't need Natsu to be touching her to notice.

 _ **L: please lol**_

She managed to type out before tossing her phone on her bed and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat.

XXX

Saying the party was huge was an understatement.

First of all, the house itself was at least three stories high, with already drunk party goers roaming in and out it's massive doors.

Lucy shuffled awkwardly through the crowd, her ears ringing from the loud music that was being blasted throughout the home. She noticed a familiar head of pink hair talking with a few other people and made her way through the crowd over to him.

"Hey, Luce, you came!" Natsu cried out happily as noticed her come over.

"Nice to see you again, Natsu," she smiled, turning towards the other three people Natsu was talking to, "I'm Lucy." She said, reaching her hand out into the man closest to her.

The ginger haired man took it with both hands, a look of disappointment crossed his features as soon as he made contact with Lucy.

"There must be a mistake!" He cried out dramatically, clutching one hand to his chest, "Surely only someone with your beauty can be my fated partner!"

Lucy smiled uncomfortably, slowly trying to pry her hand from his grip.

Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, "Can it, Loke." He warned, pointing at the green that coated his hand.

The white haired girl next to Loke squealed, making the latter look even more pained.

"Natsu! You _found your_ soulmate?" She bounced happily, grabbing the two's hands to inspect further, she turned to Lucy, her blue eyes shining, "And you said your is Lucy? I'm Mirajane, Mira for short."

..

..

..

 _Wait._

 _.._

 _Wait, wait, wait._

 _.._

 _WAIT._

Lucy looked down at her hand, and back at Mirajane, "Y-You're _the_ Mirajane strauss?"

Lucy wanted to slap herself for being so stupid, how could she _not_ recognize her idol, yet here she was, standing right in front of the girl, her hand almost being broken by the force she was applying to her and Natsu's hands.

"Wahhh! She's so cute! Natsu you have to let me hug her!"

"Nope, no way."

" _Please!"_

"Why can't she hug me?" Lucy asked, slightly offended that Natsu was keeping her from getting to hug the model.

"Mira's got a killer hug." The girl sitting on the counter replied, her face flushed from the whiskey in her hand.

"That's Cana." Natsu mumbled in her ear, his breath making her shiver slightly.

"I do not have a ' _killer hug'_ , Cana," Mira retorted, "And besides, our Natsu finally found his soulmate! I've got to give her _some_ kind of welcome."

"C'mon, let's go find the others." Natsu whispered as the two girls bickered, "I'll introduce you to them."

Lucy glanced back at the three, Loke was still wallowing in his self pity, and the two girls looked like they'd be at it for a while, so they could probably easily slip away.

She nodded and he pulled her back into the crowd.

XXX

The pair made their way outside, the sky already dark with their only light being from the house windows and the golden glow of their hands.

Natsu pointed to a couple sitting in the patio area, "That's Erza and Jellal." He explained to her, the boy having to shout to be heard over the booming stereo inside.

"The amazon woman?" Lucy recalled, Natsu visibly paling at nickname.

"Well, yeah-" He started to turn around, "Actually I think we can skip her for now…"

Lucy yanked him back towards her, "I want to meet her, so stop being a baby and introduce me to her."

He pouted, "Oi! Natsu Dragneel is not a baby for being scared of her, a woman like that can bring even soldiers to their knees."

"So you admit you're scared of her?"

…

"Let's just get this over with."

Erza actually turned out to be pretty nice, _very_ intimidating, but nice. The same went for Jellal, and surprisingly, Lucy and him had quite a bit in common with each other. Both had a fascination with stars and knowledge, she made a mental note to keep in touch with him if she ever need help with her astrology classes.

Erza thankfully seemed to like Lucy. She even exchanged numbers with her so they could get to know each other better.

Lucy was trying to remember the last time she had this much fun, her cheeks were hurting from smiling and she was left gasping for breath after laughing so hard at all the stupid stories Erza had about Natsu, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Erza, that's not funny!"

The scarlet haired woman just silenced him with a glare and continued with her stories.

XXX

The walk home was a quiet one, yet neither of the two complained. Natsu had decided to walk her home again, refusing to let her make the trip alone at two am.

She didn't complain, it was kind of becoming a tradition between the two, if they ever went out together, Natsu would be the one to walk her home.

' _For safety reasons.'_

Once they reached her complex, they said their goodbyes and Natsu turned to hail a cab back home.

"W-wait!" She said a little too loudly, slapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

The man paused and turned face his blonde companion, "What is it, Luce?"

She thanked the dark from covering her red face, _Crap._ She coughed into her fist, trying to keep her cool, "What kind of friend would I be if I made you go home this late?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "Are you saying I can stay over?"

Lucy nodded, and held open the complex door for him. Natsu chuckled, ruffling her hair as he went in, a faint yellow illuminating his face.

' _Is the glow starting to look more pink than usual?'_ She asked herself, then shaking her head at the question, ' _Don't be stupid, it's only been a week.'_

XXX

Asking Natsu to stay over had been hard enough, finding a place for him _to actually stay_ was a whole other problem.

Luckily, it seems Brandish had decided to stay over at Dimaria's, but Lucy sure as hell wasn't touching her room.

So that left the couch and Lucy's room.

"Are you sure you'll be fine sleeping on the couch?" Lucy asked for the umpteeth time.

Natsu shrugged, "It would be rude of me to make you stay on the couch in your own home," he hopped onto the piece of furniture, "And it's pretty comfortable anyway." He sighed in contentment as he sunk into the cushions.

After Lucy grabbed him a couple of blankets and a pillow, she went off to go get herself ready for bed. She winced ashe stripped off her heels, _Those damn things could do a number on your feet._ , then changed into some comfortable pajamas.

When she walked back into the living room to check on Natsu, the said man looked up drowsily, widening his eyes once he saw her.

Lucy looked back to see what he wa staring at, then back at him, "...Is everything okay?" She asked in confusion.

Natsu shook his head, "Y-Yeah it's just you look different from all the other times I've seen you."

Lucy shifted in her spot at the doorway, "Oh right, I forgot I'm usually wearing a lot of makeup when I see you."

"I like this Lucy better." He smiled softly before turning over face the other direction, letting out a yawn, "G'night Luce."

Lucy stared at the man, her face turning pink from the sudden compliment.

…

…

 _Is this what a soulmate does to you?_

…

…

"Goodnight, Natsu."

XXX

 **Yay a development chapter! I hope it didn't feel too rushed, I've been working on it on and off for about the past 6 hours lmao. I'm so excited to see that so many of you have already read this story, but sadly I can't read your reviews yet! I'll be back in school tomorrow so probably no new updates until this weekend, but I'll be working hard to make this story as good as I can. :)**

 **Date: 9/27/16**

 **Time: 9:07 pm**

 **Listening To: Tear In My Heart - Twenty One Pilots**


	3. Chapter 3

**Date: 9/27/16**

 **Time: 11:25 pm**

 **Listening To: Clear Ft. Mothica (Shawn Wasabi Remix) -Pusher**

 _with your touch, i burned._

Waking up to a flurry of curse words was not on Lucy's to do list.

Yet it that's exactly what happened.

Having to squint from the blinding light of her bedroom window, Lucy wandered around her room practically blind until she reached the door. Without the door to block out some of the noise, the yelling became significantly louder, making her rub her eyes in confusion at who the hell was being this loud at 9 am.

At the sight of pink hair, she almost screamed.

" _What are you doing here?"_

Natsu jumped, causing yet another pan to collide with the floor sending a loud _clang_ throughout the apartment.

"Oh," He visibly relaxed when he faced Lucy, "Mornin' Luce."

" _Why are you here?!"_

Natsu busted out laughing at her question, the man having to clutch the counter for support so he didn't fall over, "H-How much do you remember from last night?" He wheezed, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment, _What did happen last night?,_ "We went to Loke's party, I met some of your friends, and then we went back here. Wait-" She felt her face flame up, "Did we-"

"No!" Natsu cut her off quickly, his own face growing pink from the suggestion, "You just let me crash here since it was already past midnight when we got here."

The blonde sighed a bit in relief, "I did?"

"How much did you drink last night?" He chuckled, turning back to his colossal mess in the kitchen.

Lucy stretched as she made her way over to bathroom for some advil, "I only had like three…"

"Then you must have a hilariously low alcohol tolerance."

Sparks of yellow sprung from where she slapped his arm.

XXX

After a very unbelieveable explanation, Natsu explained that he was trying to make Lucy breakfast in thanks for letting him stay over, but he burned himself on the stove and dropped the pan.

Multiple times.

She helped him clean up the mess and actually make something edible this go round, the two working in a comfortable silence with the exception of Lucy's occasional instructions or the faint sound of the radio in the living room.

Little patches of purple and yellow lit up as they brushed past each other in the tiny kitchen, Natsu quietly humming to himself as leaned over the breakfast bar, checking his phone.

"It seems stripper started freaking out when I didn't come back last night," Natsu informed Lucy as he munched on a piece of bacon he stole from the plate.

The blonde whipped around to face him, "You didn't tell him where you were?"

"He was talking with this girl at Loke's party, so I figured he wouldn't want to be bothered."

Lucy shook her head, quietly chuckling to herself.

"So when's your roommate coming home? What was her name again, Brenda? Brandy?"

Lucy shrugged, glancing at the clock, " _Brandish_ probably won't be coming back until later today, she spends most of her free time at her girlfriend's house."

Natsu watched her for a bit, before scrolling through his phone once again, "Then why doesn't she live there instead of making you take care of this place yourself?"

Lucy turned back towards her workspace of pots and pans, repeating the question to herself a few times before giving him an answer. "Dimiria lives in a pretty large household, and Brandish doesn't really have a good past with them, so she prefers to keep her distance from them time to time," She sighed, loading the dishwasher with the used dishes, "And besides, she pays her part of the rent, so I don't really mind."

"You seem lonely, though." Natsu replied after a while, backing off of the counter to stretch.

"I'm not." Lucy said softly, a small smile working its way up to her face, _Anymore._ She added silently.

XXX

After a morning of late breakfasts and Netflix marathons, Natsu suggested they go do something together.

They decided on the mall, since Lucy wanted to make her local drop by at the bookstore, and Natsu said that Gajeel works at a tattoo parlor in the East Wing.

"How about three?" Natsu asked as he poked at Lucy's arm, watching the whitish-yellow glow his contact created.

"Sounds good, just go home and change first."

"What, why?~" He whined, flopping his head off the couch, and kicking his legs up.

"Because you're not going to a mall in a suit blazer and two day old jeans."

"Pft, I look _good_." He ran his fingers through his hair, giving Lucy a pair of finger guns from his upside down position.

Lucy just rolled her eyes, a small giggle slipping past her lips.

Their bond was a strange one really.

It had been what, a week since they first met? Yet here they were, doing things that only best friends were expected to do, not two strangers who were forced together by fate.

But then again, was Natsu really a stranger?

Lucy watched as the pink haired male was trying to retrieve the TV remote upside down, jumping bit when he started to slip onto the floor.

Lucy shook her head in amusement, returning to the book in her lap.

XXX

The two had a blast at the mall, but completely went off track as soon as they stepped a foot through the sliding glass doors. Heading straight for the arcade to play against each other. Natsu winning most of the games, but Lucy did manage to completely wipe the floor with him at the retros.

"Since when were you so good at Pac-Man?" Natsu asked her as they made their way over to Gajeel's tattoo parlor.

"You've never seen me play." She shrugged, smirking as she played with her keychain she had gotten as a prize.

"Fair point." He laughed, raising up his arm to point at a gray shop with black designs on the windows.

"That's where metal head works," Natsu explained.

"Metal...head?" Luck glanced over at him, "That's what you call him?"

"Once you see him you'll see what I mean." He chuckled holding the door open once they got there.

Lucy mumbled a quick 'Thanks.' before stepping in, the interior actually being quite vibrant compared to the outside. As Natsu went up one of the workers, Lucy took her time to observe the many murals that decorated the walls of the small store front.

Dragons circled the walls, each scale being drawn so intricately Lucy was surprised this wasn't in a museum. Near the cash register, five tiny metal sculptures sat across the counter, the blonde noticing that once again they were dragons, except each one looking different from the last. She picked up one of them, examining it in her palms. She ran her finger over a scratch that had found itself near the snout of of the small dragon, the intersecting marks forming that of a 'x'.

" _Hey bunny girl, drop the dragon."_

XXX

Lucy jumped at the sudden noise, whipping around to face a tall man with unruly, long, black hair. His face was covered in piercings, hell, the blonde even noticed he didn't even have eyebrows.

She was trying really hard not to laugh at that.

"Oi! Metal head, backoff!" Natsu called from the other side of the room, the pink haired man stomping his way over to who Lucy presumed from the nickname, was Gajeel.

"Oh god _he's_ here." She could hear him mutter as Natsu made his way over.

"You got a problem with Lucy?" He said, flashing his fanged teeth in warning.

"Who the hell is Lucy? And I thought I told you to stay out of my shop unless you're actually comin' to get something."

" _Friends_ can't visit _friends_ at work?"

"I don't remember becoming friends with a _salamander_."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her spot, not really wanting to be around if these two start fighting, "Uh, I'll be going look in the bookstore next door." She added awkwardly, not even sure if she was heard over their bickering.

With a quick wave goodbye, the blonde made her way out and over to the shop nextdoor.

XXX

After a few more hours at the mall and a bag full of books, Natsu and Lucy finally walked out the doors to leave.

They decided to take the back exit, since it was practically closing time and everyone would be heading out the main way.

Natsu yawned as they walked through the back parking lot, glancing up at the starry night sky, "How long were we in there?"

"A couple of-"

Natsu cut her off with his hand, mixes of orange and yellow glowing vibrantly from the touch.

'Is he scared? No, he couldn't be because there's yellow too-' Lucy racked her brain for the other emotion that was assigned with orange, trying to read Natsu's expression but the dark making it too difficult to tell.

" _Luce, look."_

Natsu pointed towards a small figure rustling in the dumpster nearby.

His voice came out dreamily, so that had to equal-

 _Curiosity._

In one swift motion, Natsu had managed to get close enough to the creature for it to come up to him.

A small blue kitten padded out of the alley way shadows, Natsu practically tackled the poor thing in a hug.

"Luce, look I found a cat!" He squeaked in excitement as the kitten brushed up against his legs.

"Why is it blue?" She asked in confusion, slowly making her way behind her pink haired companion to get a better look at the animal.

"Pft, who cares! It's a free kitten, Lucy."

"You're keeping him?"

"Obviously! What kind of heartless monster would I be to leave this poor, innocent creature out her in the cold!"

Lucy had to translate that last bit as Natsu had decided to break off into baby talk as he cradled the kitten in his arms.

"Oh!" He suddenly looked up at her, "He'll need to stay at your place."

"Wha?- Natsu I can't have pets in my apartment."

"Then where is he going to stay? Gray's hella allergic so he'd kill me if I brought him home!"

Natsu's rang, the man having to shift the kitten over so he could answer the call.

Halfway through the call, his dark eyes lit up and quickly hung up with whoever was on the other line,

"Lucy, do you have any Christmas plans?"

XXX

 **A/N: Wowie I was not expecting to get a chapter so fast, OR GET SO MANY WONDERFUL FANS WITHIN A DAY! Seriously thank you all for the compliments and ideas, I really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **bloodrayne766 - Thank you! I'm glad you're excited to see what's to come!**

 **\- I'll be adding Juvia later on don't worry! 3**

 **Cheschire-Kat - Thanks for the compliment, and yes! There will be eventual Gajevy/Gruvia/Jerza, along with some minor Stingue. :)**

 **Crimsonlink310 - Great idea! I actually planned on having a 'white' emotion in this story, but couldn't find the right one for it. If you noticed at the beginning of the chapter, I've already starting adding your suggestion. ^^**

 **zzMiya-chanzz - Ahhhhh I'm glad you like it!~**

 **Acinorev Seed - Happy you liked that part!**

 **Sidjr100 - Thanks, and here's that update you wanted lol**

(note: Natsu/Gray/Cana/Lucy are all college seniors on winter break. Jellal/Erza/Gajeel/Mira, are all a year above them and have already graduated.)

 **Date: 9/28/16**

 **Time: 11:28 pm**

 **Listening To: Middle - ?**


End file.
